Gebruikersblog:2HathijmenH/AARCHITECTEN bv
Organisatie Onze organisatie kenmerkt zich door flexibiliteit en korte lijnen. Aangezien elk project anders is, formeren wij voor elk project een op maat gesneden team dat bestaat uit zowel een ervaren architect als een jong, niet door ‘do’s and don’ts’ geteisterd talent. Zo koppelen wij kennis aan een ondogmatische, toekomstgerichte blik, ervaring aan creativiteit. Daarbij heeft elk team één aanspreekpunt. Dat is voor iedereen wel zo duidelijk en bevordert een efficiënte manier van werken. Als gedreven bouwmeesters leiden wij het ontwerp langs de klippen van een almaar complexer wordend bouwproces, met als gevolg aanzienlijke verbeteringen op het gebied van geld, tijd en kwaliteit. Werkwijze Elke opgave is een nieuw avontuur, dat wij - uiteraard samen met de opdrachtgever en rekening houdend met de toekomstige gebruiker – met plezier en enthousiasme tegemoet zien. Kenmerkend voor het werk en de werkwijze van AAARCHITECTEN is het open, frisse vizier. Wij geloven niet in een standaardoplossing, hebben geen vooropstaande stijl, geen voorkeur voor een standaard esthetiek, bouwwijze, type of typologie. Elk probleem, elke situatie is anders, complex, uniek. Wij geloven in architectuur op maat, in een onderzoekende en creatieve ontwerphouding die speurt naar de eenvoud en de essentie achter de complexiteit van de opgave en die uitgaat van de fascinatie van de plek. Alleen zo ontstaan verrassende en vernieuwende oplossingen, die inspelen op maatschappelijke vraagstukken en noden, die mensen een gevoel van trots bezorgen en de wereld een beetje prettiger en mooier maken. Ervaring Onze portefeuille bestaat uit een rijk scala aan opdrachten. Het bureau werkt sinds zijn oprichting aan zowel woningbouw als complexe utiliteitsbouw (universiteiten, ziekenhuizen, scholen, kantoren, laboratoria) en beweegt zich met evenveel gemak op het gebied van stedenbouw en binnenstedelijke invullocaties als op dat van renovatie en hergebruik. Juist die diversiteit houdt ons scherp: het maakt elke opgave tot een nieuwe, unieke uitdaging. Daarbij is onze ruime ervaring gekoppeld aan een jonge directie en een jong, nieuwsgierig team. Wij staan garant voor goed functionerende bouwwerken die niet lekken en voor processen die zich houden aan tijdslimiet en budget. Maar onze gebouwen zijn ook dynamisch en experimenteel. Wij garanderen een slimme, intelligente en innovatieve ontwerpstrategie, houden van expressieve, karaktervolle gebouwen en laten onze fascinatie voor technologie steevast samengaan met een prettige belevenis voor gebruikers en passanten. Ethiek ‘Less aesthetics, more ethics’ propageerde de Italiaanse architect en curator Massimiliano Fuksas ter gelegenheid van de door hem georganiseerde Zevende Architectuurbiënnale van Venetië. Wij hechten evenveel waarde aan esthetiek als aan ethiek. Schoonheid gaat hand in hand met duurzaamheid en bruikbaarheid. Architectuur is een ethisch beroep, een culturele opgave, met grote invloed op het leven en het bestaan van mensen. Daarvan is AAARCHITECTEN zich terdege bewust. Daarom volgen wij de ontwikkelingen in de maatschappij op de voet. We spelen in op aanstaande veranderingen, aangezien die van grote invloed zijn op de inrichting en waardering van onze gebouwde omgeving. Wij onderwerpen het programma van eisen aan een kritische blik, zoeken voor elk project naar een passende meerwaarde, halen het onderste uit de kan. Gebouwen zijn geen glamoureuze eendagsvliegen. Ze moeten de tand des tijds doorstaan en in de loop van de tijd aan schoonheid winnen. Plek Binnen elke opgave rijzen vragen over de relatie tussen programma en plek. Een goed ontwerp verenigt niet alleen schijnbare contradicties, maar buit de schijnbaar onoplosbare tegenstellingen ook uit om tot een specifieke oplossing te komen. Elk ontwerp start daarom met een grondige analyse van de plek. In Nederland bestaat geen ‘tabula rasa’. Elke plek heeft zijn karakteristieken, zijn geschiedenis, zijn verborgen kwaliteiten. Onze ingrepen mogen het fraaie, Hollandse landschap niet verpesten. Ze verbinden zich nadrukkelijk en gepassioneerd met hun omgeving, borduren voort op inherente, in de loop van de geschiedenis verloren gegane kwaliteiten en versterken bestaande kwaliteiten. Zo ontstaat een vanzelfsprekende band tussen ingreep en plek, tussen mensen en hun omgeving. Het totaal is altijd meer dan de som der delen. Gebruiker Het wordt nogal eens vergeten, maar architectuur is gemaakt voor mensen. Gebouwen moeten gebruikers en passanten een prettig gevoel bezorgen. Daarom gaat aan al onze ontwerpen een analyse van de doelgroep vooraf: wie gaat het gebouw gebruiken, met welk doel, hoe bewegen mensen zich door het gebouw, langs het gebouw, wie gaat het bezoeken? Onze gebouwen zijn niet uit op shockeren. Zoals een stoel in de eerste plaats is bedoeld om lekker op te zitten, zo moet een gebouw prettig zijn in het dagelijks gebruik. Leefbaar én beleefbaar. Want een gebouw moet ook verrassen, prikkelen, een zintuiglijke ervaring bieden. Onze gebouwen geven hun geheimen langzaam prijs: van veraf een markant en helder silhouet, van dichtbij met aaibaar reliëf. Esthetiek Functioneel, verrassend en mooi, oftewel vakmanschap, duurzaamheid en schoonheid zonder poespas. Wij hechten grote waarde aan de uitstraling van onze gebouwen, aan materiaalkeuze en textuur en zoeken voor elke opdracht naar het bij de opgave en de omgeving passende gevelmateriaal. En als het niet bestaat, dan vinden we het uit. Materiaal is van groot belang voor elke architect: het definieert de ruimte, zorgt voor levendigheid, uniciteit en expressie. Wij houden van technisch gelaagde gevels, van een eerlijke en duurzame constructie, van materialen die weliswaar innovatief zijn maar ook mooi verouderen, of het nu om metselwerk gaat of om glas, pleister of hi-tech metaal. Fascinaties Onze gebouwen zijn gemaakt vóór mensen maar ook dóór mensen. Eén fascinatie loopt als rode draad door ons bureau. Onze ontwerpers houden van de combinatie van ogenschijnlijke eenvoud en geraffineerde complexiteit. Daarnaast brengt elke ontwerper zijn eigen smaak, voorkeur, inbreng, belangstelling en inspiratie met zich mee, zowel van binnen als van buiten de architectuur. Van de liefde voor architectuurhelden met een grote A als de onovertroffen Le Corbusier tot de liefde voor een vliegmachine, van de passie voor het landschap tot de fascinatie voor volksliederen. AAARCHITECTEN omarmt de diversiteit, gunt een ieder zijn eigen smaak en inbreng. Zo voorkomen we routine en voorspelbaarheid. Zo krijgt elk ontwerp een diepgang die verder reikt dan functie en vorm. Categorie:Blogberichten